


• Timeless •

by Vanuzza



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cosmic Queen Ashe, Dark Star Thresh, Event Horizon - Freeform, F/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuzza/pseuds/Vanuzza
Summary: There was not real time, nor real distances, not real places...But she would always walk the same distance to mourn the darkness he left behind • • •





	• Timeless •

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had in mind for my little crack ship. It's being years since I had written a fic soI apologize for all the typos (i'm not an english native speaker ; u ; ) and the random topic. 
> 
> I hope you like it ♥

There was never a real distance or a real time.

 

In the vast ocean of countless stars and systems, a concept such as time was meaningless to a creature like her. Days, Weeks, Months to Years… those were things that belonged to the treasurable inhabitants of each planet. They seemed so simple and yet so lovely to her immortal soul, how valuable could memories be based in such a simple concept as Time.

 

She didn’t know what it felt like.

 

The Queen of the Cosmos knew she was older than many, and how her consciousness had being born near the start of this universe inside the great and intricate nest of ethereal connections. She could easily identify millions of different numbers for her _age_ based on the mathematics and measures of each civilization…

 

But time for herself, a real concept that could be used as she traveled across the stars… was inexistent. It always felt like a single everlasting day, especially since the one she loved the most had left.

 

Love was an abstract concept as well.

 

Many civilizations across the universe had always speculated that entities who were considered divine were incapable of feel love as a human could. They were all-seeing beings, omnipotent and omnipresent, eternal and wise, why would they find rejoice in loving? Some of her kind also thought the same, taking a like on the tittles of Goddesses and Gods, on the feeling of being untouchable by something that could veil the right judgments and decisions that gave meanings to their existences…

 

But she was able to do it, to love deeply…

…At least once she was, on the nonconcrete sensation of time she had.

 

He was the reason why she would travel through constellations, and galaxies, visiting the stars they had created together, offering solace to the ones that were dying slowly and singing to the childish youngest stars. Also to mourn those he had destroyed since he fell to the dark star…

 

Without a real distance or a real time, she would stop travelling and settle on the place she could feel more fitting. Away enough to cry in silence for his lost as she would remember the one she loved with all her everlasting heart.

 

Time was abstract, something she couldn’t measure, but since the Dark Star consumed the mind of the once Warden of Stars, the entire burden in her spirit seemed to be hold for far too long.

 

She would cry in her loneliness, and her tears would become into precious new shooting stars. Fueling with some elements what some stars could lack, also bringing water to the planets that could need. She was a creator of Galaxies, and even her own sadness would offer life to the universe…

…Thresh once thought it was so beautiful, how merciful and caring she could be.

 

They had weaved thousands upon thousands of constellations together. He was father of millions of Planets, the respected and venerated god of trillions of mortal beings. He was still considered benevolent and giving, the caring Father of all by many. A Compassionate God singing to the Stars with the Great Empress of the Universe many had written…

 

Many prayed to them, she could hear them. Many would talk to them before sleep and ask for clarity to solve the tasks a mortal life would ask them for. Many children would be given their names as an offering… Flowers at the feet of statues, songs of the lovers who would never be apart…

 

Time was able to protect them, the Cosmic Queen guessed, as she traced smoothly on the luminous colors of a Supernova that she had offered her company. Time had given all civilizations the protection of not knowing how things were outside. Some still could see the light of the star dying between her hands as a newborn twinkle spark in the sky.

 

_“Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, How I wonder what you are”_

She could remember him singing to the stars as he would make them out of the pure energy ever kept inside his lantern. Laughing with a voice so deep, about how shy some new children seemed. Afraid to shine for the first time, some unable to comprehend what they truly were.

 

Just as she still struggled to understand: what was she now without him? She had been ruling alone for so long, but it still felt like the very same moment the dark energy consumed him.

 

The Dark Star wanted to consume her whole, knowing well how her own arrows and bow could create thousands upon thousands of stars in a row. Life was flourishing in the duet the Queen and the Warden could dance, and it wasn’t fitting for the plans of the darkest beings…

 

And they attacked them, with arrows of destruction, with powers never seen, with the whole might of galaxies falling in despair and painful. Cosmic entities were corrupted as they fought bravely to end a War with not end… And he…

 

Oh, he had ferociously fought to keep her safe, scarifying all his identity for her sake, he sacrificed his life to save her and their own kind so the whole universe would be able to prosper once again, and absorbing all the darkest energy he could in his lantern, all of him was erased and absorbed by the Dark Star.

 

The pain still felt alive, the pain was still there.

And some stars would try to sing around her to cheer her up, just like children to mothers on some solar systems would try. It was always sweet and lovely, and it would always make her thought how proud Thresh would be of the Stars he had been able to create.

 

Ashe wondered if he would still have memories of his time as a Cosmic One.

 

Could he still feel how the flames of newborns would move? Could he still hear the last words of the agonizing stars? Could he still remember the High Cosmic Council, the Little Enchantress’ records and names she would come with? Could he remember dancing and singing as offering starlight from his lantern to create her arrows…?

Would he still remember her somehow? The love they shared, the infinite timeless affection that existed and kept them in a bliss that seemed to exist forever as long as the Universe would be bright and prosper.

 

She closed her eyes, feeling how the energy of the star had joined her existence, breathing onto its beauty, keeping safe the millions of memories and the pure feelings it held for so long. A brief smile bloomed on her dark lips before continuing her journey across the stars, seeking for now to only ease the loneliness that her luminous daughters felt on their last moments.

 

She wished to have a right concept of time, so she could trust into the words of some civilizations talking about how months or years could heal any wound of a Broken Heart. But for an immortal, what did it meant such a thing but an unforgettable pain, and never-ending agony…

 

For the first time, she whispered one thing he would say so constantly whenever they would encounter each other…

 

_"Oh, how I long for the **final kiss of annihilation**."_

 


End file.
